objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:PikminComet/Archive 1
DO NOT EDIT THIS PAGE, THIS IS AN ARCHIVE. IF YOU WANT TO LEAVE A MESSAGE, GO HERE INSTEAD: http://objectshowfanonpedia.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:PikminComet Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the PowerPointninja's Object Camp page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Taopwnh6427 (talk) 10:18, December 11, 2013 (UTC) I wanted to know how you changed your username, because I think you're Teal3400. -??? Go to Community Central, see Help: Changing your username. That's the page that you will get help. Also, Hahaha. I know your NoNameUltimate. PikminComet (talk) 09:13, March 18, 2014 (UTC) Congratulations You are an admin! (AnthonyBFDI 02:00, March 22, 2014 (UTC)) Join please! Do you wanna be in an object camp? Then join Battle For Silver Castle--Bluesarethebest (talk) 12:40, April 27, 2014 (UTC) Hey PikminComet! Battle For Silver Castle's starting! Can you help? MePhone X (talk) 11:45, June 16, 2015 (UTC)Can you make Daisy body for me. PikminComet, TOG2 just call you a fagit on the BFDI wiki :( Hank (contact me!) 00:26, July 31, 2015 (UTC) I've told you he has gone insane. Hank (contact me!) 00:32, July 31, 2015 (UTC) Already read that. Well my live is super pushed anyway since i easily overeact to things. Especially that guy. :( Oblivion (talk) 05:09, July 31, 2015 (UTC) Oh. Ok. Anyways, what Pokemon are you? Hank (contact me!) 05:13, July 31, 2015 (UTC) Goodra. But well, i want to change dat profile. Oblivion (talk) 05:33, July 31, 2015 (UTC) Actually, TOG2 started all of this. Please block him.--Hey, this is Pen! Pen's Mailbox 13:35, August 6, 2015 (UTC) Don't try to belive him, PikminComet. sodf9I☆lwposufhhJ♧(*×☆×☆ (talk) 13:36, August 6, 2015 (UTC) Actually, both of you started this, PikminComet. Hank (contact me!) 13:37, August 6, 2015 (UTC) Block NLG343 Block him please. he is still doing a war. sodf9I☆lwposufhhJ♧(*×☆×☆ (talk) 13:43, August 6, 2015 (UTC) I blocked both of you, sorry to both of you, but you all deserved it. Eternal Oblivion (plz dont spam me here) 13:47, August 6, 2015 (UTC) WHAT? WHY DID YOU BLOCK ME? I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING yet. Hank (contact me!) 13:48, August 6, 2015 (UTC) WHAT!? I JUST BLOCKED YOU! (Jk) --Eternal Oblivion (plz dont spam me here) 13:49, August 6, 2015 (UTC) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Hank (contact me!) 13:50, August 6, 2015 (UTC) Hey PikminComet. Are you doing, nothing? Hank (contact me!) 12:55, August 10, 2015 (UTC) Hello. Read this: User blog:NLG343/Read this as quick as you can!. Plus, I like your OC Magazine! --Hey, this is Pen! Pen's Mailbox 14:42, August 11, 2015 (UTC) Don't block me! Vv cephei a (talk) 13:35, August 11, 2015 (UTC) DOn't activate the automatic block or it will block me! Vv cephei a (talk) 13:41, August 11, 2015 (UTC) Block TOG2 Dissing me here, dissing me there. That what he likes to do.--Hey, this is Pen! Pen's Mailbox 14:58, August 11, 2015 (UTC) Don't block me. We are anonymous. (talk) 14:59, August 11, 2015 (UTC) NLG and TOG2 make me sick Why do you think "The Random Fanfic" is always at the top of the popular pages list? Well, it's because NLG and TOG2 keep fighting. You were sleeping and I was having a rest, but once I logged back on I saw that they were figting and that TOG2 was constantly swearing uncensored in chat. NLG sent me a photo. Now, I just had to block them. --Adminer (talk) 22:32, August 11, 2015 (UTC) Peeradon keep editing Bfdi is the best's camp. Vv cephei a (talk) 10:12, August 12, 2015 (UTC) Hey PikminComet, want to join my camp? Vv cephei a (talk) 16:43, August 12, 2015 (UTC) Please don't leave the wiki! I like you. :,( Vv cephei a (talk) 11:25, August 22, 2015 (UTC) Leave wiki pls thanks. Phuocphuc46 (talk) Vv cephei a again This guy is so annoying. These useless pages meant to spam and break into the popular pages are making Vv cephei incredibly annoying. And guess what. He made a stupid "Story Blog" and he asked, "Is putting stories into comments spamming". I mean, does he even know what spamming even means. The adminer (talk) 12:43, August 30, 2015 (UTC) Please go to my blog Look at my new blog post. Just wanted to inform you. - Infinityblade2995 Sorry Sorry for bumping old blogs and I was just trying to correct their mistakes and what they forgot. But I will not do it again… :) thanks for telling by the way! The nice guy Talk anytime =) Geomertry Dash IB2995 I have now made a GD acct called IB2995. Friend me pls. P.S I defeated one demon level (the lightning road XD) Season 5 It will come by probably soon December, if not might be on January but you could sign up for User blog:Young Little Unicorn/COIC : Little Ones Young Little Unicorn (talk) 11:06, December 1, 2015 (UTC) Pikmin I unprotected your page, now you owe me a favor. I need you to… actually I can't think of anything Lel former Prince of Unicornicopia, After the corrupted unicorns raided. Thank You Thanks, now that I have seen more of you, I'm thinking if we both have a talk sometime because there's lots of things I needed you to know. I'll be thankful to everyone who visits my profile! (talk) 11:22, June 23, 2016 (UTC) Hi You created this account at December 11th, 2013 but your info said that you joined at 13th? Ok 10:13, July 14, 2016 (UTC) You GREAT! You moved to Indonesian Capital, Jakarta! Undhee (Talk to me and I will Reply.) 03:38, September 18, 2016 (UTC) Tha heall you don't know spire https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Spire Also thanks for stealing my early sep 2016 userpic IT'S A BLACK... I'M AN AFRICAN PERSON 16:02, October 13, 2016 (UTC) No you are not watching me. 18:25, December 25, 2016 (UTC)18:25, December 25, 2016 (UTC)~~ wat -__#IAmPranksterGangster__ (talk) 19:34, December 25, 2016 (UTC) Challenge 1 (Youtube Play Button) do the challenge AllMightyAmmolite (talk) 10:46, June 20, 2017 (UTC)AMA